Akatsuki back to life a second time?
by Yamakura-Saku
Summary: Sakura has gotten a new task, to get into Ame and find information about the akatsuki. There are news that the akatsuki has been rescued, by Uchiha Sasuke. But what happens, when on her way to Ame, she starts feeling a sweet sensation in her body? Whatever she does to get rid of it, pleasure roars inside of her and doesn't cease! LEMONS, VIOLENCE, SAKURAXAKATSUKI,
1. Leaving Konoha

Author comment: Hello everyone! New Sakura story, but this time the 2 first chapters got completed together and are uploaded on here, please enjoy them, next time when I upload there will be additional Two/three chapters yays! ?

 **Story takes place right after the big war ended. (the huge sasuke Naruto fight, but in here Sasuke and sakura aren't together and it has not gone so many years, to see the next generation, Sarada, Boruto etc.) It's just mostly a few months after the last war.**

Akatsuki back to life a second time?

Chapter 1; Leaving Konoha

 _…_ _zzz_

 _…_ _zzz_

 _…_ _zzz_

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" A voice screamed, from the open window.

The sleeping girl shivered and turned in her bedsheets, oozing into the pillow happily. Ignoring the loud noise trying to gain her attention. She was in no mood for talking to her teammate. 1 hour ago, did she just arrive at the Konoha gates, from a very long travel mission. A peaceful slumber is what she wants.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! This is serious! Tsunade-sama told me to go and get you!" Her blonde teammate yelled frantically, afraid of the older woman's anger, if he doesn't get her to come with him.

Growling, the pinkette tossed the pillow onto her floor. Placing her hands on the fluffiness of her bed, she pushed herself up lazily, and sat down. Her palms then trailed upwards and rubbed her eyes gently, to stay awake.

"Coming," she snarled silently beneath of her breath.

Standing up, Sakura headed for her wide-open window. Peeking outside, she spotted Naruto standing underneath and looking up towards her, with his famous puppy eyes.

Putting her foot on the windowsill, she crouched and took off, leaping forward in a swift movement. Landing perfectly in front of the blond. Standing her ground, Sakura turned her head hastily, making her long pink looks tumble across her face. Her hair has gotten much longer since her younger teen years, it now reached to the end of her back, and she usually kept her hair free, at least when laying in her bed.

"Is it a new mission?" Sakura asked sternly, feeling pain shoot through her skull bones.

Naruto nodded quickly in reply and grabbed her arm, pulling her alongside him. Sakura rolled her eyes angrily to herself and scoffed at Tsunade for already getting her on a new mission, when she only wanted to lay in her bed and get a good night sleep.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the hokage tower, Naruto was after all fast with getting Sakura to the required place. "Stop pulling so hard Naruto, I won't run away if Tsunade-sama called for me..." Sighing, the two strolled through the corridor leading to the older woman's office.

 _Knock._ Naruto hurriedly put his knuckled hand on the door and hit it softly. After a few second, he received the reply he had wanted to hear, a calm "come in" met their ears. Opening the door, Naruto smiled sheepishly towards Sakura who raised an elegant eyebrow up in question. Then it happened, Naruto placed his hand on her back and emitted chakra from his palm, pushing her inside.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" He called out and slammed the door shut, leaving Sakura alone with her teacher.

Glaring back at the now shut door, Sakura put her hands together and squeezed. "Na-ru-to…! Just you wait! When I get a hold of you!"

A small cough made her rotate her head towards the speaker. Bowing, Sakura greeted her teacher with respect. "Tsunade-sama, what do you need me for?"

Having her eyes closed and smiling hugely, Sakura spoke slowly, "I was just trying to sleep, since I have just gotten back from a very long mission. Tsunade-sama."

Taking a sip of her sake bottle, Tsunade gave her a knowing look. "Skip the sarcasm, my dear student."

"Fine…" Sakura muttered, staring closely onto her teacher's next move.

Setting down the sake bottle quietly on its' spot of the desk, Tsunade slammed her hands onto the wooden fabrics. Wearing an ice-cold expression. "There is a rumour saying that all of the Akatsuki members are back to life. I can only suspect that it is the resurrection jutsu formed by Orochimaru."

Sakura's eyes widened by the news. "But who would want to get them back? Orochimaru is dead himself, Kabuto as well. The Akatsuki had already been rescued ones. Who can it be now? "

Tsunade adverted her gaze from meeting with Sakura's clear green orbs. "The rumours are… It has something to do with Uchiha Sasuke. "

"Sasuke? Isn't he on a secret mission right now? "Sakura wondered, tilting her head a bit to the side, curious on her response.

"He is, but we have lost contact. There is no sign of his whereabouts. The only information we currently have. Is that he was last seen in ame. "

"That's where the Akatsuki's main base is at… And you want me to go there and…?" Sakura asked, yawning somewhat. She was after all still sleepy.

"Spying, retrieve information. What will he do with the cold-blooded origination. Start another war? I'm uncertain Sakura. I thought he had changed with the fight between him and Naruto, but I don't know what to think anymore. You need to get with the bottom of this. I don't care how you do it, just do it. "she spoke slowly, taking a small breath after finishing the sentence.

Nodding in respond, "And I take it you want me to leave now, right Tsunade-Sama? "Sakura grabbed a hold of her knee pouch and brought a small scroll. "This is from my last mission, I found it on the way of my travels."

"I'll take my leave now, will let you know when I have found him." Tsunade clapped her hands firmly, mumbling a "be careful".

"Hai, Hai. Goodbye for now!" Our cherry blossom yelled and stepped outside of the hokage office, leaning her back against the closed door.

'I need to chase after Sasuke again, I'm already tired of this. I have gotten it clear to my head, he has no feelings for me, and I will no longer have any feelings for him. Yet I must meet him this soon? And not only him, but the Akatsuki as well…' Sakura thought inwardly, shaking her head, walking in a quick pace. Turning a corner of the corridor, until it finally leads outside.

Standing outside of the hokage tower, she was met with Ino and Sai hugging each other. 'I'm happy for Ino, they make a great couple!' Smiling towards herself, she walked pass them without giving them a greet, there was no use for chit-chatting now. She has a mission to complete.

Quickening her pace, Sakura hurried towards the Konoha gates. Standing still and turning her head back to look at her village, she smiled uncertainly. "I doubt I'll be back soon, my sweet home."

Fingers were sliding into her pouch, grabbing a tassel and using it to tie her hair into a high ponytail. "There, now I'm ready." Taking the remaining steps outside of the village, Sakura wore an empty façade. That type of expression, you had no idea what went through her mind.

Chapter 1; Leaving Konoha End


	2. Traveling and Horney

Author: HERE COMES OUR PERVY CHAPTER, ENJOY OUR LITTLE HORNY SAKURA-CHAN❤ lols

ONE MORE THING, I WILL NOT STRESS MYSELF WITH MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONG LIKE BEFORE, SINCE THAT MIGHT BE ONE OF THE REASONS I DON'T END UP WRITING FOR SO LONG. MY GOAL IS TO HAVE SOMETHING EXCITING IN EACH CHAPTER, WHATEVER THE LENGTH MIGHT END UP BEING, PLEASE STICK WITH ME ON THIS!

Chapter 2; Traveling and horney

Sakura was running through a forest, what remained to finally get to Ame. She has been running for half a day already, with a break in between, and here she was, not far from her destination.

'It's hard to imagine, that Sasuke is resurrecting the Akatsuki, for what? Hasn't he accomplished what he desired…' Sakura took a deep breath and shook her head. 'I'll never understand him, will I?'

Whilst running, many questions about Sasuke went through her head. It was certain, she probably would never get him. Not like she would bother trying, she was busy with missions and doing her best for her village.

The sun started to set on her, blurring her vision as the darkness fully ascended. Slowing her pace, Sakura viewed her surroundings with an intense stare. Groaning, when she didn't find any appropriate place to take cover in the forest, the pinkette leaped onto a huge tree's branch. Plumping down on its' slippery moisture, she let out another annoyed groan and threw her head back, leaning against its' root.

'This thing is so wet… Yeah it's raining but… Why so wet!' Glancing down at her bottom, she only rose a lazy eyebrow and sighed, the rain was pouring madly onto her, water soaking all over her clothes.

'I should get these off before I get a cold, though I'll probably get one anyways.' Nodding to her own thought, Sakura pulled her legs closer to her and started stripping of the damp fabrics.

After a moment, she was fully naked, not even a pair of underwear covering her body. It was raining harshly and only darkness met most of her vision, would anyone walk through this forest now? If there were people inside, she's sure they would take cover for the meantime. Sakura was certain that no one would arrive and see her bare body.

As she was naked, Sakura let her legs hang to the side of the branch she was sitting on. Water stained her body everywhere and a rough breath swirled past her lips. Looking up towards the sky, water was slamming her face and rest of her frame, green hues lowered and mouth opened. Her tongue lapped against her lips, while her breathing started to increase.

 _Huff_

 _Huff_

 _Huff_

Hand next to her side formed into a knuckle, squeezing hard, she brought up her hand to her lips and gave a small lick onto her skin. Shivering, Sakura released her clenching fist and started to suck on her fingertips with delight.

 _Suck_

 _Suck_

 _Suck_

She devoured every part of her fingers with her tongue, swirling and slamming against the sweet taste. It made her utterly horney, a chill rose from inside of her abdomen as the wetness of her cunt crawled upon her skin.

"Ahh… I can't take it… Why am I so… Horney?! This has never happened before!" Her damp fingers dove into her cunt and stroked gently.

"Ohhh!" Another shiver touched her body. Her fingers quickened its' pace onto her pussy, digging into the drenched hole. "Ahhh! Hmmm!"

Her other free hand snatched one of her lone breasts and rubbed vastly, her head stared up into the heaven with a look of ecstasy. She was in pure bliss. Touching herself this rough felt so good, she had no idea it could feel this good. She couldn't get enough of this feeling, she only wanted more and more of this pleasure.

"Ohh… Ahhh… I'm… Hmmm… Almost…There…. Ahhh!" Sakura shut her eyes tightly, rubbed herself as quickly she could master.

"OHHHHH! AHHHHHH! GOD!" She screamed, feeling every part of her body tense and then released the bulging feeling her cunt had stored.

Feeling tiredness slam her head, she pulled out her fingers from her womanly hole and licked off her love juices, tasting herself. Moaning she cleaned her fingers easily, enjoying everything. No man would get enough of this body of hers, it tasted lovely. Just like cherry blossoms.

"My head… Feels so heavy now, oh god that was incredible! I'm so beat!" Sakura complimented with a nod, relaxed the muscles in her body and laid down her head onto the tree branch. So, she was laying with her back, instead of leaning back against the tree's root. Eyelids lowered until fully covering her vision, but at the same time she had closed them. A small pleasurable pain shot through her neither lips. Sakura's body began shaking uncontrollably, her hands snapped towards her cunt and started fingering at once.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Hmmm! Make it ahhhh-stooooop!" She moaned out, fastening her handiwork on her pussy, she wanted to feel that pleasure again! She wanted to release her love juices and squirt all over the place! The feeling was crazy as was the rain gushing onto her. Every drop landing on her soft spots. It only made her more aroused…

"Ahhhh! Wait… Could it be… Ohhhh! The rain that… Makes me this horney?!" Sakura voiced her thoughts, fingering her pussy crazily, just wanting to come a second time.

A moment later of her misery, a calm voice sounded above her. "That is correct, Sakura."

"That voice… Sasuke?!" She stated between rough breathes, only increasing her fingering with both of her hands.

"Hn. It seems like you could use a helping hand Sakura. You don't seem used to touching yourself." Sasuke bent down in front of her and grabbed a hold of her hand, tossing them to the side. Leaning in with his face against her damp hole, Sasuke smirked and pinched her hidden jewel.

A loud scream echoed through Sakura's lungs, releasing all her love juices which splattered straight on the younger Uchiha's face. Licking the sweetness of from his lips, another taunting smirk appeared.

"Ahhh… That felt so crazy… Ammmmhhh…" low breathes emitted from the girl's mouth, as she felt energy draining from her body. She felt so sleepy. Her eyes dropped, lips parted and inhaled much needed air, smiling thinly she almost drifted to sleep.

A prickly feeling between of her legs, gained her attention, yet again. Groaning angrily, Sakura rose into a sitting position, slammed her eyes open and scowled towards her old teammate. "Make this feeling stop! UCHIHA SASUKE!" She demanded hotly, feeling her head sweltering out of fury.

"You need to have a cock deep in your pussy for it to be erased, and I rather not sleep with you Sakura. I do have someone that can test this for me, care to come along?" The raven head specified calmly, observing his victim with an emotionless stare.

"I don't, but what choice do I have in this matter, Sasuke?" She retorted dryly and seized a piece of her clothing. Getting up to her feet, she swiftly put on her garments and standing ready to follow.

"You do not have any say in this, Sakura. Come along, It's not far from here." Gripping a hold of her wrist, Sasuke dragged her with him. They jumped on a few tree branches, the rain still pouring and making Sakura even more stimulated. Every time they jumped, her hand would almost go right to her cunt and touch it roughly, but she stopped herself before any of it could occur. She wasn't that kind of woman and nor would she be! Staying strong, she would survive this!

"We're here." Sasuke stopped in front of a huge rock, by a mountain. Placing his hand on it, the seal broke and the boulder moved upwards, letting them inside.

Hesitantly, Sakura followed closely behind. Walking through the lit corridor, it was quite a small path. Making no roam for her to walk next to Sasuke. Though she wouldn't have done it anyhow. She was fine with walking behind him, at least for now.

"Don't be too shocked, Sakura." He said with a small chuckle stirring his lungs. Stopping in front of a wooden door, Sasuke turned around and viewed Sakura's confused gaze. Taking a step nearer, he clutched her chin and drew her in, their lips inches apart from meeting.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

A small blush descended to her features. 'He's going to kiss me?!' Adrenaline rushed all over her body, the tingling sensation expanded from her crotch. This was just making her nuts!

Chapter 2: END

What will happen in the next chapter ?

Will Sasuke kiss Sakura ?

Who will Sakura sleep with to get the tingling sensation of her body ?

1\. Sasuke (naah he's out of the question, right?

2\. Itachi

3\. Hidan

4\. Sasori

5\. Deidara

6\. Kisame

7\. Zetsu

8\. Pein

9\. Konan (would that even work?)

10\. Kakuzu

11\. Madara

Let me know in the reviews who you think it will be now!

At next update, you will get 2 completed chapters!

So every time I update this story, you will get 2 chapters, I hope you guys like that idea! ?

Thank you so much for reading all! ( MY GOAL IS TO TRY AND KEEP CHARACTERS IN CHARACTERS THIS TIME, MAYBE SASUKE DID SPOKE A TINY BIT MUCH THOUGH, BUT LET'S GO! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!)


	3. Madara and Pein

Enjoy this lovely, Akatsuki chapter ~

Chapter 3; Madara and Pein

 _Recap_

 _Hesitantly, Sakura followed closely behind. Walking through the lit corridor, it was quite a small path. Making no roam for her to walk next to Sasuke. Though she wouldn't have done it anyhow. She was fine with walking behind him, at least for now._

 _"Don't be too shocked, Sakura." He said with a small chuckle stirring his lungs. Stopping in front of a wooden door, Sasuke turned around and viewed Sakura's confused gaze. Taking a step nearer, he clutched her chin and drew her in, their lips inches apart from meeting._

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _A small blush descended to her features. 'He's going to kiss me?!' Adrenaline rushed all over her body, the tingling sensation expanded from her crotch. This was just making her nuts!_

 _Recap end_

Closing her eyes, she daringly waited for the impact of his lips. To the truth, her inside was dripping and tingling so much, that she needed a sensual stroke from another person. Kiss or just a touch on her chest, she craved it.

Realizing what the heck she was doing, her hands placed itself on Sasuke's shoulder-blades, pushing him slightly back, she flared her eyes at him. "This is all your fault, Uchiha Sasuke!"

A smirk met her glare, as he slapped her hands away and gripped a hold of both, between only one hand. Turning around swiftly, He opened the door and dragged her inside.

A strong light dashed into her hues, Sakura had to squint at first; since the path they walked through, was dark. As soon as her eyes accustomed to the light, her eyes scanned the room quickly, seeing; A large empty space to the left side, to the right sat a laboratory stall and a few liquids placed on it. 'Poisons? What is Sasuke using them for…' At the front of her eyes, laid a wooden door with a glass window in the middle.

"What are you researching about, Sasuke?" With her hands still tight in his grip, she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just some drugs," he stated calmly, dragging her over towards the window-glassed door.

"What will you use them for!" A demanding Sakura was frightening, if the person in front of her wasn't Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'll become the next hokage," was his emotionless reply.

Pulling harder at the pink haired woman in his arms, he took a hold of her head and slammed it into the glass. "Take a good look Sakura, one of them will be your partner in bed."

And there they were, the whole Akatsuki members, even Uchiha Madara, everyone in one place. This deadly organization didn't seem to do anything special; Uchiha Itachi was sitting on one of the stools and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame seemed to argue with Deidara, and Hidan. After the war, Sakura had gotten down all their names and full information about each one of them. Madara, Pein and Konan was standing together in another corner, with Sasori and Kakuzu stuck in the middle. It appeared as if they were waiting for something, the room was vacant, with a few chairs there and then. And there was also another door, straight in front of the one she looked through.

Hearing the word "partner" and "bed" made Sakura squirm, her pussy was back to burning out of release. Oh, how much she wanted to touch herself there and then, if Sasuke didn't secure her hands so tightly, she might not have been able to resist her urges.

'I'm a virgin… I can't…' Struggling in his grip, Sasuke let loose, making her stumble down towards the ground, her butt throbbing of the smash.

Without being able to control her thoughts and actions, her hand slid down towards her clothed pussy. Fingers stroked her awaiting hotness, an irritated groan escaped through her lips. It was hard to feel anything through her attire, she wanted to just throw the damned fabrics off her, but hadn't lost enough control. She didn't want to do it, in front of Sasuke, or anyone else from the Akatsuki. She didn't want them to see her naked. What can she say, Sasuke had already seen her completed bare and even assisted with her orgasm.

A "creak" centred at her ears, 'He's opening the damned door, when I'm… Touching myself…!'

It wasn't enough to stop her fingers from touching her yearning cunt, no, their glances only made her feel even more hotter. A deep red washed over her cheeks, 9 eyes were gloating her way, each glance with different emotions, some were hard to read.

"Oh, I see that drug of yours is working well on the kunochi, Sasuke," a dark voice loomed forward; Uchiha Madara.

Shuddering underneath his cold gaze, Sakura's eyes adverted to some other Akatsuki Member. Uchiha Madara was truly a scary man. During the war, when her eyes had met hers, all her resolve almost got erased, until she pulled herself back, he was just that intimidating.

"Quite well, yes. So, Sakura tell them what you want," the tone in his voice was low and chilling, feeling an amount of anxiety sting her heart, Sakura pulled back her fingers. Placing her palms on the floor, she got up slowly, with a harsh glare focused on the Uchiha. Charging chakra to her feet, she aimed a kick at his stomach, "SASUKE!"

As her leg crushed into his stomach, a buff of smoke appeared and she snarled. 'Why is he doing this!?'

Storming over to the lab, Sakura glanced at all the different liquids. 'which one could be the antidote.'

She grabbed a hold of one bottle with a purple colour and inspected it closely. A presence suddenly appeared in front of her, putting the bottle down carefully on the table, she swished around and threw a chakra charged fist straight at the person's face. Feeling no connection, the man was fast enough to grab her wrist and held it to the side, as he had dragged her body closer to his. They were basically leaning against each other's body, very lightly. Her chest scraped at his clad muscles, "Ahhm…" moaning silently, her cheeks burned out of embarrassment.

"Oh, are you this sensitive little girl?" The voice of Madara chuckled, one deadly Uchiha, reached her ears, making her tremble slightly. He after all can end her life within a few seconds, if he was serious that is.

A finger pressed her chin upwards, green meeting with black. "No…" She whispered meekly, fear bubbling in her chest. Even if she felt frightened by his ominous presence, the sweet sensation between her legs had enlarged. Now she really wanted to get away from this man, before she starts going crazy.

Closing his eyes, the older Uchiha's features neared her plump, rosy lips. A brush of cold skin, slammed onto her mouth; sucking greedily on her bottom lip, with some small bites.

She didn't want this, she was sure! But as soon as his lips crashed into hers, she felt her eyes, almost roll back into her head. Her lower mouth shivered of need. 'No… No! I Haruno Sakura is much stronger than this!'

Struggling in his hold, she threw another chakra charged fist with her free arm. Seeing this coming, the elder Uchiha caught it with ease. Both of her hands were secured, as he kept on ravishing her mouth.

A trembling gasp escaped through her lips, when she had felt his knee pressing up against her woman hole. Swirling inside with his tongue, it explored everything of her cavern, deeply.

'I can't give up now!' Her determination came back, eyes flaring against the Uchiha; and she lowered her teethes quickly onto his tongue; This took him by surprise and made him pull away from her, even his grip on her wrists faded. Jumping the hell away from him, she took deep breathes and bent over, her knees weak. Glancing down towards her soaked pants, she shook her head and turned to look at her old teammate. "Sasuke… Give me the damned antidote!"

"Didn't you listen to me? Only a cock can fully satisfy you now," his voice was calm and his expression was empty, with coldness tilting his eyes. He seemed uninterested, he didn't care about her! She was his old teammate for fucks sake! She did everything for him, she begged him to not leave, they even fought together! And this is what she gets in return? He goes on a long-term mission, but then loses contact with Konoha and even resurrect the whole Akatuski back for a second time? The most hilarious part was, it seemed like they went with his plans, whatever his plans are. She didn't comprehend it, not after everything that has happened.

Swallowing her pride, she pouted with her eyebrows slightly furrowed, "Please, Sasuke-kun…"

"No, Sakura. I will not sleep with you and your filthy body. You already have your partner, enjoy," smirking, the Uchiha boy strolled down the door, where Madara came from, but halted in his steps, "Don't let her escape after you are done, hn." And then continued.

'That is not what I meant!' Sakura inwardly face-palmed, why the heck would she want to sleep with him in the first place? The damn cure is what she craved, not something pounding her virgin hole!

Awfully enough, the other Akatsuki members hadn't moved from their spot in that room, or at least she couldn't see them. Only her and Madara was in this room, though the door was wide open. So, if they wanted to peek or even get inside, they had the chance.

Overlooking the petrifying existence of Uchiha Madara still in her range, a foot smashed into her right shoulder blade, cracking her bone into two.

"Arrrghhh!" Roaring loudly, she grasped her shoulder and dropped to her knees, tears peeled at her orbs. A soothing green chakra glowed and quickly gathered the bone back into place.

"I can make this painful for you, little girl. Would you not want to feel pleasure instead?" He stood before her, with a threatening look across his face.

'He's too strong… 'It seemed like the pinkette was out of opinions, there was no point in fighting back if she would only feel pain in return. 'This feeling…'

Reaching for her pounding cunt, her eyes laid half lidded, and then she placed her index finger on her jewel, pressing it. A scream hollered through her throat and she released, drenching her pants. Panting coarsely, she crawled on her legs, water flooding her green hues. "P-please…"

"…M-make i-i-t s-stop," a hot breath seeped through from her mouth, cheeks bright red, the increasing tingling feeling slapping against her inner walls; she was still in heat.

"… I-I'm going crazy! P-please!" Being sprawled out before the Uchiha Madara, made him only smirk out of satisfaction. He lowered his body and kneeled in front of her, slender fingers caressing her cheeks.

"Care to join us, Pein," Madara acknowledged to the person standing a few meters away from them.

Feline steps clanged on the stone floor, as the second leader of the Akatsuki advanced the two. "If I may."

"This little girl here, is in the brick of losing her mind, I might not be enough to satisfy her needs," Madara stated, his hand gliding down to rip apart her shirt and bra; her breasts full exposed to their peering gazes.

Shuddering, her body moved away from his hand, but got dragged back at once. His hand then moved to grip both of her melons, squeezing them softly and pinching her nipples. "Ahhh!" Receiving a pleasurable whimper, Madara dived in onto her chest; Sucking, licking, biting and rubbing all together. Her body was on fire! Every single touch made her mind blank out and come back, her pussy throbbing crazily.

Green eyes shifted, huskily, staring into ringed eyes. Her palm hovered from the ground and stretched towards the other man, seizing a piece of his Akatsuki cloak. "P-please… T-touch me…"

Sakura was deep in a trance full of lust, she no longer had any self-control and to be honest, she couldn't bother caring. If she didn't get her release soon, she might just end up crazy! After all, she has never felt like this before, what the hell had that _bastard_ done to her precious body!

"Where," pausing, his lips curved up into a smirk. "do you want me to touch you, Sakura?"

Her name being drawled out from his lips, made a shudder erupt from her body. It was just so stimulating.

The red colour already dotting on her cheeks, grew, and she hesitated, "I…"

Bringing her hand into his, he put it against his lips; kissing her tenderly. "I won't know, where you want me to touch you, Sakura."

"Ahh…. My… Pussy…Hmm, Please!" That did it, Sakura was now on the edge, she was in heat, she wanted both, here and now.

To her request, a hand was now stripping her off her pants and panties. Cold air tilting her snatch, forced another stir to swoop her body. Then there it came, his manly fingers dove into her cunt, going in and out, in a slow pace. But that was enough for her to get another orgasm, Sakura's scream echoed throughout the stone walls.

A fearless killer, Uchiha Madara was attacking her breasts and giving her extreme pleasure, Pein another man to fear, was stroking her inner walls. Both men made her cringe out of ecstasy, they gave her pleasure she had never felt in her whole life! Though blame the dammed drug, if she never entered the forest and let her get raindrops all over, this wouldn't have happened! She wouldn't have been in this position, with two S rank criminals cradling her body.

Even if these touches made her feel so good and release, she wanted it… To be completely free from this drug. Yes, a _cock_ all the way in her pussy sounded alluring.

"P-please," she breathed, making Madara pull back from her chest and stare into her foggy orbs, while Pein was already looking at her. The whole time he had pleasured her neither regions. "fuck me senseless!"

Hearing her begs, made both men glance at each other and nod in confirmation, to whatever they agreed on.

Madara threw off his pants and sat down on the soil, grabbing a hold of Sakura. He brought her in closer, lifting her up over his pulsating dick. Licking her soft skin of her arm, he purred, "Let's see if you can handle two dicks inside of you, Sakura."

"T-two?" She questioned vaguely, not getting what he meant.

Something hard and pointy glided at her ass-hole. Shocked, Sakura started to move around in his grip. "P-please! N-not my a-ass!" She might still be in her lustful trance, but she still had some power left in her and she didn't want something up her ass! It wasn't throbbing, it didn't need affection like her pussy!

"Pein, hold her," the other leader had taken a hold of her shoulder-blades and lifted her higher up from Madara's dick. Sighing of relief, Sakura thought they would do what _she_ desired. Love juices were plastered to her inner thighs, gushing down to her kneecaps. Wasn't this enough for the men to see what she wanted, or rather where she wanted the damned thing?

A low breath dashed from her lips, something wet was twirling inside of her butt-hole. "N-no!" Squirming, she leaned her head against Pein's chest, inhaling his manly scent. Pleading eyes gazed upon his neutral expression. His head then sank in closer to hers, kissing her intensely. Oddly enough, the kiss made Sakura feel more relaxed and she drowsed into the touch, smooching back.

The oldest Uchiha was working that ass, making it more lose, so he could enter without hurting the pinkette. His fingers joined his tongue and stretched her walls from the inside.

A few seconds later, Madara decided that she was ready for him. A rough breath rolled off his tongue, as large hands grabbed at her waist and drew her down, slowly putting his dick inside of her butthole.

Sakura's hands were gripping at Pein's, her eyes shut tight. Feeling something large enter your back-hole, was weird. An agonizing sensation stored in her other hole.

A wave from the Uchiha made the ringed eyed leader join in, he situated his dick at her entrance. First, he teased her burning hole with the head of his dick pushing against her folders. Noticing her legs shaking towards him, demanding to be _ravished_. He obeyed and in one thrust, pumping his dick inside of her front hole, and making her go over the edge.

"OH GOD!" Throwing her head backwards, she cried out, coming hard on his cock, and that was when she passed out…

Falling limb in both of their arms, the men didn't take any mind to it and pulled back their dicks, then pushing back roughly inside of her. In and out from both her front and back, did they fuck her, until semen smeared her insides.

Being fully clothed, Pein carried the naked woman in his arms, strolling towards the open glass door, where the rest of the Akatsuki has been listening to everything.

Madara was left in the room, leaning his back against the wall. 'That was interesting, Tsunade's apprentice, Haruno Sakura.'

Lustful gazes travelled the pinkette's bareness. She was more soaked from her own love juices, then the men's sperm. "Konan," the sole woman of the Akatsuki stepped forward. "Let her sleep in your room."

Nodding, Konan took a hold of Sakura and walked off, through another door, that she had to open before entering.

Chapter 3; end

Hi guys, I know I promised I would upload 2 chapters on next update… But this one became longer than I expected it to be, so why not update!

You can thank this guy, for this quick and longer chapter:

Carolli : Man, what do you say to this story that's barely begun and I've already considered it so much? You have my favorite pairing on your hands... then take good care of it, I already have it with this chapter-and I confess that laughs the fact that Sakura and Sasuke do not want to have something, it seems simply right! -Please do not abandon this story... and as the first to have the body of the Sakura-chan I vote in our beloved leader Pein - although I would not reject a gangbang! I will wait for the next very very anxious XOXO

 ** _(YOU COMMENT TRULY MOTIVATED ME FOR THIS CHAPER, THANK YOU!)_**


	4. Escape

Guest: Sasuke is a cocky bastard and haven't treated Sakura nice before and I am keeping that way in this story.

Carolli: But yaaays so happy you enjoyed the previous chapter, I'll try and keep them in character as possible XD YAYS SAKURA X AKATSUKI IS TRULY THE BEST PAIRING OUT THERE! *_* Well, I don't like Sasuke so much either, so I'll probably keep him as a jerk towards our lovely blossom, I mean he is set on his goals anyways.

Chapter 4; Escape

The remaining Akatsuki members, glanced at each other. Both leaders have already exiled to their rooms.

A small grin plastered on the blue man's lips, "what do your little brother plans to do with the kunochi, Itachi-san yo."

Frowning when his partner didn't answer him, he went back to check his sword, samehada. No one, but perhaps Uchiha themselves could understand what went through each of their minds. And it was a puzzle for all the Aakatsuki members really, why did Uchiha Sasuke capture this kunochi? Not many of the them knew how the drugs works, they're just here by orders from both Akatsuki leaders, Pein, and Madara.

"Will I get to fuck the fucking girl senseless too?" An evil smile spread above light skin, silver hair slicked back and purple eyes glinting darkly. That was their immortality member, Hidan.

Uchiha Sasuke had brought the man's body parts and put them together, from what happened after the fight between him and Shikamaru.

A lone finger pinched the man's cheeks, "shut up, Hidan." That was his masked partner, Kakuzu, who usually kept the raging man in check. Though, the two fought a lot, Hidan being the one that ends up starting the fights and with the money issue surfacing. Kakuzu being the older one, was mostly in charge, so when Hidan went out of line, there would be consequences. Especially when it regarded money.

"Tch, fuck you," Hidan grumbled in response, Kakuzu on the other hand had to roll his eyes at this, Hidan was such a kid, in his opinion anyways. After all, the silver haired man cussed like there were no tomorrow.

"Sasori-danna, look," a gleefully voice sounded from another corner of the room, standing next to his red headed partner. He held a small clay bomb into the other's face, visibly proud of his own creation.

In respond, did he advert his gaze elsewhere. Being back to life, a second time, Sasori didn't show any joy. He had already giving his resolve to the next generation of puppet masters, but now he's back again.

Seeing a non-responsive partner, Deidara snarled angrily underneath of his breath. 'That Kankuro bastard hmm, changing Sasori no danna!'

"SHANARO!" A yell gained the men's attention, whilst the ground shook underneath of their feet. All eyes were peered at the door, from where the sound had come from, seconds later did it get slammed open from the inside, an angrily and somewhat flustered pinkette stood by the doorway. Fingers entangled the door frame tightly, as rough breathings left her lips.

Scanning the area, her eyes narrowed and the blush deepened. The previous scene, of herself giving in to the drug, while these criminals had heard her cries, was uncomfortable. Shaking her head, to get rid of the thoughts, Sakura pumped chakra to her feet and headed for the other door, staying wide open in front of her. The damn thing was taunting her. As she was halfway through, a hand grasped her wrist tightly, pulling her backwards in a swift movement. She crashed into a soft chest and felt a rough hand, go underneath of her shirt from her stomach, and up to her chest. Finger tips pressed against her nipple, crudely and she let out a shriek.

"Scream, you fuck, bitch, "came a whisper, next to her earlobe.

'This cussing, must be Hidan…' Her mind acknowledged ironically, landing a kick at his balls, which forced the man too tumble backwards and let her free. Turning on her heels, Sakura gave him a death glare, with her heartbeat increasing. He had been too close for her comfort.

As the man stabilised himself, an evil smirk made its' up to his facial structures. He took leisurely, yet dangerous steps, reducing their space.

"Damn it," Sakura swore menacingly, cursing her own misfortune. "Fine, I'll give you a fight, if that is what you want!" Pumping additional chakra to her fists and legs, she sprung forward. Fist collided with a scythe, the two's faces incredibly close. Spitting on the man, Sakura chuckled with cruelty hinting in her green hues. Growling, Hidan kicked at her left side with enough force to make her body fly in the direction of the Uchiha prodigy.

In the corner of Itachi's eyes, he noticed how the woman's petite body flew riskily towards him. Unfazed, the Uchiha held his hand up, rotating in his stool, and gripped a hold of the woman's neck, jamming it down harshly.

A gasp rumbled her chest, the amount of air she could take in, decreased quickly. Red eyes stared deadly into her own, though still emotionless. She mustered enough strength to rise one of her hands, green chakra glowing and there she knocked his hand away from hers.

Coughing, Sakura held her throat gently and glared deviously at Uchiha Itachi. "You bastard. Do you follow your little brother, because of what you got forced to do?" Sakura knew pretty much anything of Uchiha Itachi, information of each Akatsuki member had been neatly recorded in one of the books, of the hokage's private library.

Itachi got up from his seat and walked gradually towards the kunochi, "I follow Akatsuki, kunochi."

A thin dark smirk flashed his lips for only a moment and she had to squint her eyes to even see it, "You will not get hurt, if you stop fighting, kunochi."

"I'll hurt that fucking whore, however I want! Get out my way you fucking Uchiha," a snarl roared from behind of her, Hidan the other member who she momentarily forgot about. Face palming, she took a deep breath, and cursed herself again, 'Why is Sasuke doing this, why is even the Akatsuki following his orders! Is it because of that stupid jutsu…'?

Now she still couldn't understand it. The question would probably never leave her head alone. At least she needed to inform Tsunade, even if she wouldn't be able to escape. Nodding to herself, Sakura put her hands together and did some hand signs, a buff of smoke appearing where she used to be. Whilst the real Sakura had appeared in the same path, she and Sasuke had entered through.

Running through it, she rapidly came outside, but halted in her steps. Rain poured down right outside. 'No, just no!' What was she supposed to do now, the rain probably held of the same drug as earlier?

Shaking her head with a frown, Sakura took a deep breath and ran through it. Jumping on tree branches, did she make her way through the forest. When she felt herself being further away from their hideout, did she stop by a tree root. She took out a paper and pen, hurriedly writing a message to Tsunade. When she finished, her hand moved together again, and another puff smoke appeared, a messaging bird appeared. She gave the message to the bird and then it flew off.

Heavy rain still pouring onto her body and making her feel a sweet sensation on her breasts and underneath her panties. Hazy eyes were put in place, she would go true another hell. Smiling to herself, Sakura hit herself on the head, so she passed out; her body dropping towards the muddied grass. Before her body had slammed into the solid, a man, with a fly trap caught her neatly.

"This is the Kunochi Sasuke-san told us to get, **can't we eat her?"** Two different voices spoke quietly, and fly trap opened itself. Half of the man's skin was split into two colours; white and black.

"We can't, she's good use for Sasuke-san," a more lighter voice replied. **"But she looks so tasty,"** came a purr from a much darker voice.

The Akatsuki member carrying our lovely blossom in bridal style, descended to the earth, and vanished.

Chapter 4, end

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, next chapter we get to Konoha and then after that, back to Sakura and her little punishment!

(the next chapter will come in about a few hours, or 2 days, yeah I'll just try and upload quickly as possible, or more like write quickly xD)


	5. Konoha and drowning in pleasure

Warning: RATED M FOR A REASON! SAKURA X AKATSUKI , HINATA X SASUKE (if you want to skip the Hinata Sasuke scene, though Sasuke appears like more towards end of her scene, you'll see when we get back to Sakura again, if not then enjoy your read~ I feel very proud over this chapter as well!)

Chapter 5; Konoha and drowning in pleasure

The 5th Hokage rested her head back against the furniture, frustrating eyes were staring up towards the ceiling. A gleam of concern was shown on her face. Crunching her eyebrows tightly, a long sigh drifted past her teeth. It was just so frustrating, it had been over two days since her apprentice left for Ame. At least she was already working on her mission. Yes, she might be impatient now, but she would really want to get at least some news. Was Sasuke using the Akatsuki to bring down Konoha one for all, or what was his true motives? What was his plans! These lingering thoughts kept making her even more aggravated.

A moment of silence flung over the building and dull lids sank, almost covering whole of her vision. A loud noise obtained her awareness. Her stool turned around, so she was facing the window, and there was one of Sakura's messenger bird. Smiling, the busty woman opened the window and gripped at the small paper at the bird's ankle.

Folding it open, her stern gaze skimmed the information. A knuckled fist crashed into the wooden desk, breaking it into half. Hearing the loud noise from inside, a black-haired woman with a pig in her arm, rushed through, "Tsunade-sama! What's wrong!?"

With clenched teethes, Tsunade replied, "Which ones are available to go on a mission right now?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, the others are already on a mission. Tsunade-sama what is exactly going on?" The other woman held a worried expression, as she watched the angry looking 5th hokage.

"Shizune, bring her to me now. Uchiha Sasuke has resurrected the whole Akatsuki for his own use." Tsunade explained, waving her hand towards said girl. 'Just as I expected… Please be safe Sakura.'

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll get her right away!" Shizune hurried off and went to search for the Hyuga girl.

It didn't take Shizune long to find the Hyuuga girl, here were them both standing in front of the Hokage.

"Ahem," clearing her throat, Tsunade spoke. "Hinata, Sakura is held captive in Ame by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, I would ask of you to go there and bring her back. Enforcement will also be sent, as soon as the others get back from their missions. Do you accept? "

The hyuuga girl nodded, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, off you go, and please be careful!" Tsunade said with a serious look dimming her eyes.

Another nod came from the Hyuuga girl, before she exited the room to head off.

 _*time skip, forest outside of the Akatsuki hideout 2 days later"_

Hinata was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, her byakugan activated. Stopping in front of a large boulder, her eyes scanned through the mountain. A path was leading inside, but the entrance was protected with chakra seals.

 _Drip drop drip_

White orbs looked up towards the sky, meeting with cold water stain her face and coursing through the rest of her attire. Hinata turned around, searching for a place to take cover off the heavy pour down. Finding nothing appropriate, she strolled idly towards a large tree and stood by it. Rain was still soaking her body, at least it wasn't that much.

'How to get inside…' A pondering thought rose from her mind, as she shut her eyes and listened to the heavy rain. It was a nice feeling for the young girl, it made her feel calmer.

After a while, her eyes snapped open in haste and stared confused at her own body. Some sweet tingling sensation stored inside of her neither lips. With a shy blush dotting on her cheeks, Hinata's right hand reached out for her thighs and pressed her index finger above the cloth covering her hidden jewel. "Hmmm," a soft moan rasped from her lungs and her other hand joined in, the intense feeling overwhelming her body.

The Hyuuga heiress was touching herself above the fabrics, moaning every now and then. The tingling sensation was making her go crazy with need. As she quickened her fingers on herself, a loud moan slammed against the mountain, echoing back towards her ears. Feeling herself drenched down her thighs, the dark blue haired female wobbled and stumbled onto the ground. Hands placed gently on the muddied solid, along with her legs, she was standing just like a 4-legged animal.

Breathing heavily, another nasty sensation clouted her crotch. Hinata took back both of her hands to her thigs, so her face was smeared against the mud. Diving underneath of her pants and panties, she gently put in a finger deep of her virgin hole and moved it around her wall. Her thump was caressing her most sensitive spot, going in and out inside of her hole quickly now. A whimper drawled against the dirt, eyes wanting to roll back and give in to the pleasure.

'What happened to me… It feels good…' This was her second time of touching herself. The first time her fingers met with her hole, was when she was around 12 years of age and had heard some older boys mentioning about a girl's sensitive spots and where they like to be touched. Fearing the feeling, she had stopped before release and never stroked herself since then.

Today, she had already come once and the feeling was just increasing.

Pushing in another finger deep into her cunt, Hinata moaned softly, her blush darkening quickly. What would she do if someone spotted her now? She was acting like a slut in heat, she would go crazy out of embarrassment if anyone found her.

"Ahh… Hmm… Close…" she murmured, intensifying the pace on her pussy. "OHHH!" Another orgasm scored through her inner walls, heavy pants lashed against the grass. Her head was still pressed against the dirt and her legs standing firm on the ground, with both of her hands underneath her clothing.

Half lidded eyes widened and byakugan got reactivated, as she felt a close chakra signature. It was a bit hard to rotate her head, or getting up from the position, seemingly as she felt a hand press against her head, which forced her face to glide even more into the dirt.

"So, Sakura succeeded in getting a message to Konoha?" A familiar voice spoke closely to her ear, warm breathing slanting against her skin.

"Sasuke-kun…" A shy voice hesitated, feeling herself getting even more embarrassed.

"Hn, Hinata, it looks like you have some trouble satisficing yourself," she could just hear the smirk in his words, especially when a chuckle roared from his mouth.

"Hn, not bad, "The Uchiha commented, while he had pulled down her pants and panties, getting a clear look on her womanhood. Both of his hands were now holding her ass-cheeks and drawing her back towards his face, her pussy in full view. Sasuke's tongue slipped out from his mouth, dashing against the folders of her pussy, and then slamming roughly at her jewel.

A loud moan left her lips, "Ahhh, S-sasuke-kun! S-stop!"

Ignoring her protests, his tongue leaped in deeper and licked around inside of her pussy hole. The youngest Uchiha earned himself some more moans from the Hyuuga heiress, which only made him smirk evilly. Hinata's own hands were still by her pussy and her finger began moving by themselves, of losing control. Her fingers stroked between her folders and her jewel, making her exclaim loudly, as a third orgasm stormed down her legs.

Retreating from her pussy, Sasuke grinned darkly, "Hyuuga Hinata, you'll be my personal sex slave." And that was when she blanked out, going into an unconscious state.

Uchiha Sasuke wanted to break her resolve and make him crave for him. Why, the reason was simple. His old teammate Naruto and Hinata has gotten together as a couple and he wanted to see that ruined look across his face. When Naruto sees Hinata being completely devoted to him, he would finally crack. Well to be honest, that wasn't the only reason. Before going on his long-term mission, Sasuke had been watching Hinata a lot lately, feeling jealousy over Naruto for having such a good girlfriend.

Ruffling through his hair, he shut eyes and then reopened them with a dark look dancing in his hues. He left a chase kiss on the girl's soaked pussy, before he stood up and went to pull her into an embrace, carrying her bridal style, he headed off back to the hideout.

 _*With Sakura, 2 days prior to Hinata's travels*_

"Sasori, hand me the drug," a low voice said, holding his hand out. A second later, his hand held a glass bottle with red liquid stored inside of it.

The two men were inside of a small room, with another table filled with different types of drugs. As well were there a table in the size of a bed, which was occupied with a completely naked Haruno Sakura. Cuffs were at each of her wrists and ankles, sustaining her from moving.

A cold finger pushed down her lower lip and put the bottle against her lips, holding it uphill, and letting the fluid pass her cavern, down to her throat.

A cough emitted from her chest and her body stirred slightly, green orbs flickering open. The bottle was still inside of her mouth and forcing her to drink. Eyebrows furrowed out of pain and a dark glare was focused on Sasuke's stoic expression. After a moment went by, Sasuke pulled back the bottle and left it in Sasori's arms, who then placed it back onto the table.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura shouted angrily with pure hate glinting in her hues.

Smirking, "Sakura, aren't you happy? You get to be my first test." He said with a low laugh.

"I refuse to be some guinea pig, now let me go!" She struggled against the cuffs, scraping her skin. Blood prickled underneath and she swallowed down a scream that wanted to emerge. It was just as if the cuffs had sharp objects at the corners of the metal. Stopping her struggles, she looked at him again, with the same fierceness. "What the hell did you make me drink, you bastard!?"

A dark presence loomed over his face. He bent his head near hers, so their noses were touching lightly against each other. A hand squeezed her neck harshly, "Shut up, Sakura. Remember I can kill you whenever I feel like it."

Feeling the woman tremble beneath of him, made his lips curve into a sweet, sickening smile. Then, while noticing how her eyeballs rolled back, was when he let loose of his grip and turned around. "Sasori, do you need any help with testing this drug, if so who?"

Empty brown eyes met with his own dark glance, "There is no need."

Nodding, the Uchiha had left the room, to mind his own business.

Haruno Sakura had laid frozen the whole time, Sasuke's threatening presence terrifying her fully. Her heart beat thumped rapidly under her chest, breathings were faint, and she was at the brink of death. He could have broken her neck into two, with just one squeeze would she be gone from this world. It frightened her to no end, death was a very scary thing.

Tears swarmed her vision, wetting her cheeks. Then she cried out, of pleasure, when a hand pressed against her lone breast, sending shivers down her spine. Out of shock, did her tears cease and she was now staring into a bored looking gaze. Sasori from the village in the sand, stood next to the table, and had put his hand on her chest, but fingers didn't move. Only skin meeting with hers.

'Is it because of the drug…' her mind pondered, breathing roughly. A tingling feeling rubbed against her crotch.

Sophisticated fingers gripped her nipple tightly, another scream rolling off her tongue, "OHHHH!" Sakura felt love juices roam throughout her thighs as she released. "Please, no more…!"

Her whimpered begs got ignored by the red head, as his hand left hers. Smiling out of relief, Sakura inwardly thanked him for letting her go, or so she assumed he did, and suddenly cried out, again. Warmness was laying steadily on her womanhood and he wasn't even touching her, just the skin of his palm, laid put. That was enough for her to lose her mind, another orgasm spluttering through.

"M-make it stop, please…" her voice was low, since exhaustion swarmed over her petite frame.

"Only a man's essence can end your suffering," Sasori stated, void of any feelings.

Sometimes, he wondered why he was even listening to the Uchiha boy. He came to life a second time, he felt empty more than ever. Still, he would always be loyal to his leaders. He might not gain anything for this. But better to just get it over with.

A bored look shone upon his face, as he awaited her reply, "Don't keep me waiting, little girl."

Two pair of fingers went inside of her womanhood, forcing another scream come forward, as love juices splattered, wetting them. "Haah, I can't… Ohh… Hmm… Please fuck me, Sasori, please!" She would do anything to get rid of this feeling, it was way too unbearable.

Obeying her request, he stripped off his Akatsuki cloak and pulled down his pants, letting out his hard member. He climbed up on the table and drifted above her, sinking his cock at her entrance. The tip of his dick teased against her hole and Sakura could no longer take it, "SASORI, FUCK ME!"

With no emotions ascending his face. He pushed inside with one thrust, feeling her walls tightening against his shaft. "OH GOD!" Sakura shouted with a wave of pleasure storming her insides, love juices flowing down his penis. She just came again, how many times has she had orgasms this day? It's hard to keep track, when she was almost losing her mind of this feeling.

Sasori on the other hand, felt a weird sensation pulsating from his cock. Sweat-drops fastened itself on his forehead and stiff breaths forsook his mouth. Being back into a human body, reminded him, that he too can feel physical touches.

He let his body cover her whole body, his nipples touching hers, as his arms wrapped around her head, grabbing a strand of pink tousles, caressing it gently. 'Soft.'

A gasp exploded from the pinkette laying under his warm body, and another swarm of slippery fluids ran down his cock. His face had gotten above hers, seeing her half-closed orbs. A helpless stare glinted, "Sasori… Come, deep inside of me… Please…"

Closing his own eyes, he kissed her _oddly enough_ gently and pounded her speedily. A groan vibrated against her mouth, as he shot his seed deep inside of her longing form. Sakura screamed back into his mouth, as she came at the same time, feeling how his semen filled her. A warm feeling oozed from her body, as well as did the tingling sensation. Back to normal was a good thing, 'I need to find a chance and escape, you can do this.' And then she lost conscious for a second time that day.

Jagged pants penetrated in her mouth, before pulling away. His eyes were foggy, "You could help me, live as a human again, little girl." His finger drew a line from her forehead down towards her lips, in a thoughtful glance.

 _Knock knock_

Lazily eyes shifted towards the door, "who?"

"It's just me Sasori danna, hmm," the voice of his partner Deidara cringed in his ears.

"Go away, brat." He wasn't in the mood to get disturbed right now.

"Sasori-danna! Let me have a go with her too!" He whined in complaints.

"Deidara, leave," came his annoyed reply, he preferred the blond being quiet.

"I'll just force myself inside, danna, hmm!" Doorknob got turned with a click and slid open, revealing an angry looking blond head.

Sasori who moments before, was laying half naked over Sakura's frame, was now standing in the way of Deidara's view, to get a peek of the girl. With his Akatsuki cloak back on.

Chapter 5 end,

Well I hope you like this longer chapter, then the previous one, it has been 3 hours since I updated my last chapter as well, I'm not bad, am I?

What do you guys think about the Sasori Sakura moment 3

Now with Deidara in the picture, what will happen next to our dear blossom!


	6. Sasori, Sasuke, Deidara, Kisame, Madara?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would only be SAKURA X AKATSUKI ALL THE WAY, HELL YEAH! (No HinaSasu moments here, only our lovely blossom Sakura 3 )

Guest: So happy you enjoyed the previous chapter! SasoSaku is truly amazing indeed and a possessive Sasori is way too awesome, I completely agree~ Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

Chapter 6; Sasori, Sasuke, Deidara, Kisame and Madara?

 _Recap_

 _"Sasori-danna! Let me have a go with her too!" He whined in complaints._

 _"Deidara, leave," came his annoyed reply, he preferred the blond being quiet._

 _"I'll just force myself inside, danna, hmm!" Doorknob got turned with a click and slid open, revealing an angry looking blond head._

 _Sasori who moments before, was laying half naked over Sakura's frame, was now standing in the way of Deidara's view, to get a peek of the girl. With his Akatsuki cloak back on._

 _Recap end_

"Danna…" Deidara warned as he took a step closer to his Akatsuki partner. Earlier, did he get a chance to hear the girl's lovely scream of ecstasy, it made his member underneath of his pants throb fiercely.

"Leave," came Sasori's firm yet bored tone, as he stood still in place and watched while their space between them reduced of Deidara walking slowly, with a small killing intent leaking from his body.

"DANNA!" This time he yelled, slightly losing control over himself and placed his hand beneath of his cloak and pulled out some clay, forming it into a bird.

Hands placed before the red head's collarbone level in a slow pace, hand seals forming and chakra strings fastening against Deidara's limbs.

"DANNA!" He shouted again, while his body moved against his brain; heading for the door.

His hand closed the door shut and walked through the remains of the corridor towards another room, leaving Sasori again alone with the pinkette.

"Ahhmm…" hearing a soft moan, Sasori turned back to gaze at the sleeping girl, laying cuffed towards the table. His hand reached out and grabbed some locks of bubble-gum pink hair, stroking it carefully.

Sasori went around the table and uncuffed her hands and feet, noticing how the blood prickled her skin, he used some amount of chakra and healed the wounds. During this moment, another lenient moan rasped through Sakura's sleeping mouth, she breathed evenly with sweat all around her naked body.

Pulling off his Akatsuki cloak, he placed it on top of Sakura, so it shielded her nakedness courteously. Then a pair of strong hands went underneath her body and pulled her into his chest, holding her steadily, as he stepped outside of the room; Heading for his own sleeping quarter.

Pulling down the door-handle, Sasori went inside of his room, and placed down her body on top of his bed. Giving her a small glance, he went to plop down on a chair across from his desk which was piled with wood and other doll like equipment.

The sleeping Sakura snuggled happily against his pillow and hugged her arms around the warmness of his cloak draped against her skin.

Some footsteps tapped outside the room, in the corridor, "Sasori danna keeps the girl to himself… Hmm, unfair."

"Hah, we'll get a go with the pinky eventually, "came a grinning voice.

The other person sighed, "I hope so…"

And then the voices vanished throughout the corridor. With a blank expression, did he ignore it and focused on crafting some puppets.

Two hours later, a loud knock snapped against the outside of the door. "Who?"

"It's me, Sasori you need to help me with this new drug, I give you 10 minutes, hn." Uchiha Sasuke ordered with finality, as he sauntered elsewhere.

With a bored looking glint, Sasori got up to his feet, glanced at the woman in the corner of his eyes, and then exiled through the door.

Five minutes later, he came back and put down a tray with food on his desk, before leaving once more. With a click noise emitting from the door, as a signal that he has locked it. The noise forced itself into Sakura's sleeping form and making her cringe, eyelids slowly hauling upwards, as a yawn drizzled through her lips.

"Huh, where?!" Was Sakura's dimming question, her body sweating uncontrollably and her legs oozed with wetness from her womanhood. Dragging herself up into a sitting position, she recalled all the things that has happened thus far.

Shaking her head to the side, her body felt weak and worn-out. 'I'm sure Tsunade-sama already sent someone for me, I don't think I'll be able to escape this alone.'

'That bastard…' Blinking, Sakura stared down at her own stomach as it grumbled loudly, making her swallow some salvia around her dry mouth. Her throat was dehydrated and required some soft fluids going past her anticipating lips.

Viewing her surroundings, her eyes came upon a tray which held a glass of water and some rice balls standing silently on a small plate. Seeing the tasty looking food and smelling its' aroma, her body left the bed in a hurry and snatched the tray into her hands, as she slopped down onto the chair across from where the food laid.

"Hmm, delicious," she murmured while devouring the food quickly down her throat and gulping down the water happily, grinning all the while.

Orbs broadened as Sakura gawked at her own foolishness, the nutriment could have been infused with Sasuke's lustful drug! The tray slipped past her palms, as her fingers extended out of fright, and the sound of glass splintering boomed against her ears. She was stunned. Her body stayed petrified in its' own stillness, inhaling air via her lungs had hesitated.

"Damn it hmm, the door is locked!" An annoyed voice penetrated her hearing and gained her attention, whilst hues were flickering in a quick pace. Circulating in the chair, her pupils enlarged into a possible larger size, 'Deidara…' Sasori's partner was right outside of the door and trying to get inside! She could only be thankful that someone had sealed the door, at least it appeared as the blond Akatsuki member had some trouble with getting it to open.

"Let me try," came a more rougher tone with a thin laugh. "Haha, didn't know you became this weak Deidara!"

"Shut up fish-face!" Deidara hummed angrily, watching the shark-man's attempt at peering the door open.

"Damn, Sasori didn't only lock it, but also put a seal on it."

"Danna thinks he can have her all to himself, hmm!" Listening to the two Akatsuki members as they spoke to each other, the memory of Sasori kissing her decently gentle flashed through her mind, and a blush crawled up on her cheeks, staining it in a bright crimson.

"You weren't much better than me, fish-fash, hahaha," Deidara had erupted into laughter, clutching his stomach tightly, as he watched the shark like man trying to undo the seal.

"Shut up blondie and let me do my work," Kisame said in a serious tone, glaring down against the keyhole.

Two pair of hands gripped their necks from behind and crutched them, a "crack" sounding from the bones that got broken underneath of the strong force, "what may the two of you be doing?"

A quite evil voice smeared against the crook of their necks, alongside a low breath making a shiver stir on top of their flesh. Letting go of the two men, they gasped for air and turned to look at one of their leaders, Uchiha Madara.

Darkness hovered above his eyes, while he ogled with a red glint emitting from his hues, the sharingan activating, **"Tch, didn't we tell you to wait for Sasuke's orders? You'll have your fun with the kunochi. If I hear the word of anyone of you laying even a little finger on her, I'll torture you myself...Hehe…"**

Without saying anything, the two men escaped from the scene, leaving Madara to shake his head, viewing the door with a curious glance. Haruno Sakura had sprouted his interest, from their last encounter, as well as their first, in the last war. Her petite frame quivered in front of him, until a strong emotion lashed across her face before charging at him. Now it was a bit different, she had craved for him to penetrate her when losing the control of her body's cravings. Yes, the little girl was certainly amusing, and he would be sure to have more enjoyment with her in due time. Silent footsteps strolled down the hall, vanishing into a far-off corner.

"What the freaking hell happened out there?!" Her declaration piped up, as soon as the voices had been gone for a few minutes, securing that she was now alone.

'Ok calm down, I should rest and save my strength, then try and escape… Again,' resting her chin at the stool, her eyelids squinted out of considering the options she had. First, get Sasuke to talk to her alone and bring him down, then masking her chakra and heed outside, without anyone noticing her. Second, use her tears and get sympathy from one of the Akatsuki members and ask one to bring her outside for some fresh air, then smash its' head and flee. Now, was there a third option? Thinking for a moment, Sakura decided that the third option would have to appear in her mind later, seeing as her brain was out of ideas in the current moment.

"This was just too hard!" Sakura complained, staring lazily at the door.

"Creaaak," and the door handle got dragged down, opening slowly. Green stared into red messily hair, as well as black spiky hair behind of him. The two men sauntered inside, standing before her. The red head wore a blank expression, her old teammate was smirking down at her darkly, holding a small edible dango.

"Heh, another drug, Sasuke-kun," her voice was sweet and sickening to his ears, making him groan and eyes turning into a dangerous red.

"Sakura, don't use my name so familiar. This drug will be quite different from the previous one you used, instead of pleasure, you'll feel pain whenever someone touches you. Who would you like to have as your partner this time?" The man cruelly sneered, with the girl gaping in regrets, "wait Sasuke! Please give me a few hours to rest, please?" Here she was again, pleading, but really, what options did she currently have? She needed time to form a better plan in her head, a plan for herself to end up succeeding.

"Hmm," he was considering her offer and while thinking for a moment, he questioned," do I get to decide your partners then, Sakura?"

"Yees! Do whatever you want, just give me a few hours of break!" For the love of god, she was still exhausted from the previous drug, her body needed some relaxation before being forced to face another poison through her veins. 'Wait… Partners? Didn't he say "partner" earlier! Now it became partners!'

Giving his approval towards her answer, Sasuke spoke with a smirk forming in the corner of his lips, "I'll get you in 5 hours then." And wandered down the corridor.

"Finally," closing her eyes, Sakura felt relaxed as the bastard vanished from her sight, though she did forget about the other person standing in the room. Only when a flick of the door shutting, made her acknowledge his presence, and she quirked one lone eye open, 'Sasori… The shinobi I have faced against in battle.'

He was closing in towards her hunched form on the chair, "Sakura-san, do take a seat on the bed. I have some work to do and you are in my way."

When she only stared at him with a blank stare, his fingers moved elegantly and strings placed at each of her body parts, controlling her movements. Sakura gasped at what he was doing, he had just made her sit down on the bed, as he requested. She could only guess that her slowness made him impatient.

Having her out from his way, Sasori went back to work on some puppets. But as his feet was met with the ground, he flinched, a painful sting cutting his toes. He brought his feet up and laid it across his other thigh, inspecting the wound, and seeing how blood seeped from the cut. His head bent down, vision trailing towards the ground and seeing glass splinters everywhere.

Sakura on the other hand was staring with a bewildered gaze, because of her earlier failure, she just made him bleed, and he was currently more powerful than her. Herself had lost the memory in another corner of her mind, that crystal shards remained on the floor.

When his gaze shifted towards her, she arched her back and gulped when noticing how his fingers began moving.

Chapter 6 end

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

 **Anyhow, which Akatsuki members do you want to be Sakura's next partner? As Sasuke said "partners" there will be more than one Akatsuki member!**

 **Oh, and look here, Sasori is hurt because of Sakura, what will he do to her now? :O Look forward to the next chapter! Yays!**


End file.
